


plant a rose

by ilenne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, and writing them down, anyway, at least i hope it is, it might inspire people to be a little nicer, just me thinking about things, let's get on with the show shall we, or something, uplifting and eye-opening content, which would prove my point exactly, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilenne/pseuds/ilenne
Summary: The actions we make, even the smallest ones, can affect a person's life, for better or for worse. You can't control that. You can, however, control whether or not those actions cause good changes.





	plant a rose

_Change._

One word; a million meanings. _Change_ could be the difference between the greater good or the rise of evil. _Change_ could mean dying your hair; maybe a shockingly bright red, or that deep, calming blue you've always wanted. _Change_ could mean moving from one side of the world to the other. _Change_ could mean so many things.

But what causes change?

 

Well, anything could.

Even you. Yes, you, the person reading this.

 

_But I'm just an ordinary person._

 

So is Malala Yousafzai. So is Greta Thunberg. So is Jane Goodall.

And yet look at what they've done. Look at how they've changed the world. 

 

_But nobody will listen to me._

 

There are about 7.58 billion people on Earth. Even if only one percent of our population listen to you, give a damn about what you say, that's still near 75 million people. That's enough to make a difference. 

You are enough to make a difference.

A pebble is all that it takes to start an avalanche. You just need to find the gravity.

 

Imagine yourself.

Imagine a flower shop. Imagine going in and buying a package of seeds.

Now imagine yourself going to a place filled with greenery—say, a park, or a community garden.

Imagine yourself planting a rose.

Imagine taking care of it. Water it as needed, clear the area around it of weeds. Give it plant food, if you must.

Watch it bloom.

Watch as it grows from a seedling to a stem to a bud. Watch as one day, it bursts into color.

Watch, as throughout the years, it grows into a giant rosebush, filling its branches with flowers every spring.

It is a beautiful sight.

Eventually, you become too old to venture out and see your rosebush.

But that doesn't mean that other people don't see it.

Because they do.

They see it, and it brightens their day a little more.

 

One day, a young person passes by on their way to see a good friend of theirs. They stop to smell the roses—quite literally.

The flowers are gorgeous this time of year, they think. Come to think of it, so is their friend—but that's not important right now. They walk on.

A week passes.

Then two.

The same person walks by your rosebush again on their way to meet the same friend. This time, they pick one flower off. They give it to their friend.

This leads to a hug, blushes on both ends, and eventually, a date.

Then two.

Then ten.

 

That was three years ago. Now, they are happily married and have two kids and a cat.

All because you planted a seed.

Everything you had done up until that point led to them living a happy, love-filled life together.

 

See, the actions we make, even the smallest ones, can affect a person's life, for better or for worse. You can't control that. You can, however, control whether or not those actions cause good changes.

 

Change someone's life.

Plant a rose.

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you start thinking about things at midnight
> 
> does thus make sense? probably not. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
